A Time to Remember
by iloveyou050309
Summary: Not Quite about Twilight. Actually, not about Twilight at all : About life, and living that life to the fullest, Drama with the family, and the last months of a life living. Give it a chance, a shot, like all things deserve. Enjoy, Rate and Review.


**A/N: Hello :) Well, this is my first story on FF. So I hope it's not too horrible. This is a story made up by me and my other three cousins, about our experiences throughout our short lives. Enjoy,**

My cousins who will also be writing, are going to be posting their POV's but of this same storyline, plotline, etc. (BTW, it's on their own profiles) We all have our own memories and ideas. Although, the introductions might be the same. All of our characters will be the same in each of our stories.

I'll tell you their profiles and stories once they get them updated.

**NOTE: ANNE'S IS UP! :]**

**it's under the same title&summary, just different authors!. different stories!**

**so read it :].... anne, A Time to Remember - shoot its LISS**

* * *

**Introduction**

Life is short.

For the past months, I have lived these words. Ever since my grandfather has become bed ridden, life has changed. Not just for me, but for my whole family.

Let's start at the beggining...

We were all once close and bonded, like strings attached to each other. But now the parents who are supposed to be the mature ones, have become cut off from one another, and we are having to grow up, quickly and maturely. You would think that in a time of desperation and need by their loving parents they would man up, but no. They now constantly bicker and fight, egging the other on. It is their children,"the grandchildren", who have been at their grandparents sides, loving them and each other.

Unfortuantely, throughout all this drama, things have gotten pretty bad.

My grandparents have six children. Three boys and three girls. Out of those 4 of them are currently married, and three of them now have children. That's where we come in.

My eldest uncle, Uncle Michael, has three children and a loving wife. He was once rich, earning the top dollar, week by week day by day. Nowadays, his marriage to Auntie Jane is most likely on the rocks [[although he would hate to admit it]]. His three children are as follows, Matthew, 23, Jennifer, 21, and Mark, 11. His first two children were brought up in paid Catholic Schools, watched over and protected. His last child was an "accident". Mark is now living in the Phillipines, in a way he was abandoned by his two parents.

My second uncle, Uncle Gary, is currently dating. He is a divorced man, but with his first wife he bore two girls, my cousins, Jean and Anne. My Uncle Gary is a musician. He is playful and keeps the family laughing during hard times. His daughters Jean and Anne are close to my brother and I. We are a foursome of cousins who just can't seem to get enough of each other. Jean is one year older than me, and Anne is just about two years younger than us. **(A/N: "Jean" and "Anne" will be writing parts of this story, too. But, in their point of view :]) **Jean is an outgoing girl at 17, who loves hott guys and having a good time. I'm not going to lie, her boyfriend Kyle is pretty hot. He's kind of a bad ass type guy, but Jean knows her limits. She can be fun, yet she can also be serious. Anne, is young at 14, but oh so mature. I don't want her to live the life we do. She's too young. I want her to live her life as a child, she doesn't need to see the world as it truly is.

Then, comes my mother, Natalie. She is married to my father, Seth. She is a very hard-working woman and unfortunately very protective of her children. She is very active in the community, so she's not around a lot. My father can be described as a husband who listens to his wife. You can say that my mom wears the pants in the house. Then there's us. Me and my brother. He is two years older than me. I am 16 and he is 18. He is the eldest of our four people group and the only guy. I guess you could say I'm kind of close to my brother. He's been pretty nice to me these past few years. He's the kind of guy who will stick up for you, no matter what. To be honest, so many people thiknk he is supposed to be the perfect guy. But, he absolutely hates it. Everyone looks up to him like he's their savior, and I guess I can understand that he doesn't want that caption. His name is Tyler. Now me,My name's Nicole. Most call me Nikki. I guess you could say I'm a jock and i'm pretty popular at school. I hate sounding conceited.. I play on the varsity basketbal team just as I have every year. I have a lot of friends, and I'm pretty active in my community, too. I have a boyfriend, Jake, but we'll get to him later.

Then, theres my aunt Lenna who's married to my Uncle Charlie. They have no children. I'm pretty sure it's due to something medical. They wish they had children. They are very good to us, and treat us maturely. I think they would be great parents.

Then there's my other aunt, Aunt Jackie, who is considered to be the 'instigator' of the family. All of my Aunt's and Uncle's think she starts the fights and she's controlling. The way I see it is that she is the one who puts everything together, who organzies everything. She lives with my grandparents and I think she's the closest to them. She causes a lot of "trouble for my grandmother but seirously, I think that's just her way of showing her she's an adult. Someone has to be on her side, and I think that's the four of us.

Finally, there is my Uncle William, he is the youngest and is considered to be the baby boy by his mother. He is currently on his second wife, Kate. He was emotionally shattered when his first wife found her ex-boyfriend at a bar, and decided right then and there to leave my Uncle. He almost became an alcoholic and cried many times. Luckily, he found my Aunt. They are expecting a baby in a few months. :]

My grandmother, she will have it hardest when my grandpa goes. She is compassionate and caring. She is quite blunt at times, but does it with love. She is an ideal filipino gramma...

My grandfather, is now on bed-rest in hospice. He IS a fighter. Last late April he was put on hospice, a medical group type thing where it basically prepares you for death. It's for when you know you are going to die soon. Most never 'graduate' from hospice, but HE DID. He is now currently in the stage where he is at hom. He has his own mechanical bed in the living room, and has his good/bad days. He suffers from mild dementia, that comes with his old age of 82.

I love my grandparents with my whole heart. If anything happens, I don't know how i would move on...

* * *

**Sorry guys, I know it's a lot of characters. But they will be on throughout the chapters, not all in every one.**

**Mostly, it will just be me and my cousins/brothers and life. :)**

**Rate and Review 3**

**, Good or Bad, Thanks.**


End file.
